


Game On

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arcades, DDR, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, Harajuku, Japan, Japanese Culture, Kawaii, M/M, Male Friendship, Rivalry, Rivals, Teenager, domino city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: Might add more later.  Friendly encounter between Yugi and Kaiba, it might become more later.  I don't know.  I was thinking of arcades and wanted to write this.





	Game On

Unlike the small arcades Yugi sometimes frequented on family trips, this arcade was large, spacious, filled with all different sort of arcade games and prizes surrounded in a rainbow haze. The young adult needed to get away. To get his mind off the "heart of the cards", or "sacrifice", or whatever else is boggling up his mind. 

The shop owner noticed Yugi walk in, staring a bit at his wild magenta and gold spikes, but then looking toward the ground as a show of respect. 

The King of Games as he is sometimes called is wearing a long-sleeved shirt with neon stripes on it, and a simple pair of blue jeans. He has on plaid hi-tops. Hm. What to do first. He cracked his knuckles as he stared at the crane games. Lots of toys. Pokemon, Mario, Sanrio, whatever is is popular in Japan. 

Yugi felt a jolt of sorrow for the stuffed animals. They were caged behind the glass, forever waiting for someone to capture them in the claw. But what if no one ever came to grab them in the jaws of death? The caged prisoners were abandoned and lonesome behind the steely glass. Yet, he supposed, they were still expected to smile and to show a huge ounce of "kawaii" to the customers of the arcade. 

Seto Kaiba was much better at these sort of arcade games than Yugi was. Yugi was quite good at most games....but something about the elder Kaiba defeated him every time. 

The teenager sat down at a shooting game, aimed at shooting various dinosaurs. T-Rex, Velociraptor, Brontosaurus, you name it. The music raised its volume to a crescendo of doom, of impending danger and immediately Yugi's heart raced. His blood sugar was causing his legs to shake a bit, but he knew he had to control his diet and limit his junk food intake, for his own well being. No burgers right now! Games! 

Mutou settled on playing a Rock band game, slinging the guitar controller across his chest and scrolling through the song options. This game had a lot of American music. He chose the character dressed like Satan with flying black wings and began. Strumming, hitting keys, letting his violet eyes focus on the zooming notes on the screen. 

More people started to fill the arcade, laughing with groups of friends. Most of them were not alone as he was. They all had large groups of friends attending them, or small children and their parents. Sigh. He continued to play as he got a fairly high-score on "Normal" mode. 

A shuffling of feet hurrying past him. A flurry of colors of people dressed in wild Harajuku neon. Yugi shook his head. His days of wearing Lolita and strange fashions were past him, he felt. 

"Heeeeeey...look what the cat dragged in." Came a familiar voice. OH NO. Someone found him in his time of solace!! But maybe this is just what he needs. Yugi looked back from his Rock Band game and saw none other than Seto Kaiba, looming in his height, hands stuffed in his pocket as he smirked down at Yugi. 

"K..kaiba??! What are you doing here?" Yugi bowed down a bit, then looked up, slight annoyance in his violet eyes. "Come on, don't tell me you found me to duel?!" 

The elder man shook his head, flipping his light brunette hair out of his wide blue eyes. "No. Actually, how about we play some arcade games here? How about it. I could use a break from the usual." 

Yugi nodded, smiling a bit, thankful to have some company finally. "I never would have thought you'd find me HERE, tucked away in the corners of Domino City." 

Kaiba smiled. "Well, you obviously don't know me that well." He took out his money, looking at the wads of cash and moved to the kiosk machine to exchange his money for tokens. "Lots of fun things here..."

The shorter boy avoided Kaiba's ice blue gaze, his cheeks blushing with warmth as he watched his rival. A new sense of feeling rising in his blue jeans. Ahhnn..no! Kaiba is my rival, nothing more, nothing less. 

The two made simple chat together, catching up on what they have been doing with their time, and then settled down to a Dance Dance Revolution machine. YEEESS!! Yugi really enjoyed these games, but he hadn't played in a while and his addiction to junk food certainly hadn't helped matters much. 

Kaiba stepped delicately up onto the metal DDR mat, pricey hunk of machinery carefully positioned on the arcade floor. "Let's see...let's start with a normal level to get back into the swing of things. How about the song "Ghosts"?" 

Yugi stepped up onto the mat enthusiastically, watching Kaiba scroll "Hnn there's also End of the Century...Cartoon Heroes...man, I love these songs! So many memories." Yugi blushed, a smile creeping onto his face, as he adjusted the golden bang out of his face. The violet-eyed King of Games nodded. "Sure. Let's give Ghosts a go." 

To be continued...maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyrights belong to copyright holders, sorry, will remove if necessary! Sorry about misspellings, will review later.


End file.
